Oh yeah! I'm royalty
by inner-childhood
Summary: Another royal family has come to the pridelands to renew a treaty, it's at this point that Kion remembers that he is indeed, a prince. (Rated T, just in case.)


**(A/N) Okay, so I'm really surprised, I popped out the first three chapters or so in one day and already have a solid plan for the rest of the story, yikes, this must be bad. Anyway, this is my first story for the lion guard fandom and for this account, this story came from a bunch I've ideas I had, and I thought, why not combine them? The center focus of this story though, is the fact kion is a prince. Sometimes throughout the show I go, oh, yeah, he's a prince (maybe since no one really address him as such) so this was born, exploring a bit of Kion's royal role. As of yet I still haven't caught up with the series, I've watched up to a bit into the second season, but stopped, so I am currently re-watching it and am up to the second season so this can just take place whenever really, maybe just in the earlier part of the series, but please, enjoy and review and sorry about any mistakes.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"You're just like me. Second-in-line. Second best, a mistake."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"HA! You're never felt like your sibling is more important? Just because they will become ruler of the pridelands?"

"I-I'm just-"

"Face it Kion, we're both the same." Scar's voice softened with his next words "We both know what it's like to be second-best and you know that will never change!" The floating spectre of Scar's head spun around Kion, faster and faster, chanting:

"WE'RE BOTH THE SAME!" Kion couldn't take it anymore, everything was too loud, too bright, he...he couldn't… then, he was awake. He was panicking, trying to get up, but he was trapped, it was dark, and he didn't know where he was.

"Hey, Kion. Shhh, it's alright."

'_Oh.' _That's right, he was in the den at pride rock and he couldn't get up because his dad had rolled up next to him one point in his sleep and had him pinned down with one paw, in a semi-hug.

"Shhh, it's okay." Kion had started to calm down now and looked around to thankfully, see everyone else was still asleep, that is, except for his dad. "Come, let's go outside." Kion stood up shakily and followed his dad. He shivered as they reached the tip of pride rock but sighed gratefully as his dad let him leech his warmth. "Are you okay?" Kion sighed, he dreaded when this question would come.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Dad."

"Son?" Simba said humorously.

"I know you love Kiara and me equally, but…. Kiara is the future queen of the pridelands and sometimes, I wonder…"

"Kion..."

"I mean she does hold more value, right? She is gonna be queen."

"Kion, Kiara, me and all the other kings and queens of the past were born into this position. But, to me, being the queen or king isn't just a title, it's the way you act. A ruler should always do their best to protect their home and as leader of the lion guard, you protect the whole pridelands. Yes, Kiara is going to be queen, but never forget you are the prince of the pridelands you and Kiara both have the same role, to protect the pridelands, the only difference is your titles."

"And that she can order me around."

"Yes, while that is true, you two are siblings, you will always be there to advise Kiara, you share a bond only siblings have."

"Like Mufasa and Scar? He was there, you know? Scar? In my dream? Said we were alike." Kion spat.

"And are you?" Simba said calmly.

"NO!" Kion calmed down "I admit I may be a little annoyed that at some point, I will have to take orders from my sister, but I do love her, I could never do _anything _to hurt her."

"I know." Simba smiled "And that's how I know the reign of you two will be the golden era of the pridelands." Kion smiled up at his dad. "Speaking of royal duties, I think it's about time we bring you up to date on your princely training."

"Do we have to dad? Kiara needs her training, but I won't, to the pridelands, I'm just Kion, not a prince."

"Kion you'll always be a price, you can't change that and you never know, you may be needing that training very soon." Simba said cryptically.

"Dad? What-"

"KION! KION!" Kion jumped to alert.

"What is it Ono?"

"Hyenas… lions...attack." Ono panted.

"Lions? But all our pride is still in the den, what are other lions doing here?"

"Oh, I think I know who they are." Simba stated.

"Dad?"

"There's no time right now, go, help them, I'll go get Kiara and your mum."

"But, why-"

"GO!"

"Gather the rest of the guard, Ono." Simba watched his son run off with a sigh, he trusted Kion, but then again, he once trusted Scar.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**(A/N) Please favourite, follow and review :)**


End file.
